


Slenderverse x Reader

by AAAAHHH_006ruby



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, TT:tribetwelve, possiblensfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAHHH_006ruby/pseuds/AAAAHHH_006ruby
Summary: Hi! this is my first time posting anything on Ao3 so bare with me. I’m redoing this fic over here it was originally a slenderverse x reader one shot series on Wattpad I had made forever ago before taking a break from the fandom. And I then made the decision to delete the series. I essentially made it since I don’t see a whole lot of x reader related things in this fandom. So please feel free to to give me requests and enjoy!
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Reader, Brian Thomas | Hoody/Reader, Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky/Reader, Evan (Everyman HYBRID)/Reader, Firebrand (Tribe Twelve)/reader, HABIT (Everyman HYBRID)/Reader, Jay (Marble Hornets)/Reader, Jeff (Everyman Hybrid)/reader, Jessica (Marble Hornets)/reader, Kevin Haas | The Observer/Reader, Michael Andersen/Reader, Milo Asher | Mr. Scars/Reader, Noah Maxwell/Reader, Patrick (Mlanderson0)/reader, Shaun (Mlanderson0)/reader, Skully (Marble Hornets)/reader, Tim Sutton/Reader, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky/Reader, Vinny (Everyman Hybrid)/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Slenderverse x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> RULES!!!

Hi! this is my first time posting anything on Ao3 so bare with me. I’m redoing this fic over here it was originally a slenderverse x reader one shot series on Wattpad I had made forever ago before taking a break from the fandom. And I then made the decision to delete the series. I essentially made it since I don’t see a whole lot of x reader related things in this fandom. So please feel free to to give me requests and enjoy!   
  


  1. I will only take requests from either MH,EMH,TT, or Mlanderson0 for those are the only ones I’ve watched all the way through.
  2. And because of the recent Ad@m Rosner situation. Yes this series will contain TT content in it because it’s one of the only few slenderverse series I’ve seen. And I’m choosing to separate content from creator. Because TT still holds a special place in my heart I be putting trigger warnings before every chapter involving TT.
  3. I’ll do NSFW/smut even though I’ve never written it before but I’ll do my best. However I will NOT do things involving non-con/r@pe or anything involving pedophill@ for this series.   
  

  4. There will most likely be cannon typical character deaths and violence cuz these series are whack and idk maybe y’all will request that not sure? Either way! If that ends up happening either read at your own risk or just don’t read the series. 




End file.
